A Sky Without Moon and Stars
A Sky Without Moon and Stars is a song that Musa sang in solo in "The Show Must Go On!" at the Red Fountain concert in the second season. It also is a song of the Winx Power Show. Lyrics English There's an emptiness you left No one else can ever fill Now you're gone and in my heart There's a pain that just won't heal Here in this silence I hear your voice Ringing in my ear Now that I know You're not here with me The things I did mean nothing now I'm like a frozen river that Can flow no more I'm here alone Under a sky without moon and stars I'm here without you by my side Under a sky without moon and stars Oh, no, no, no Under a sky without moon and stars Italian Power Show Senza ombre dentro me La mia voce si alzerà A spazzare le paure Che il destino ci opporrà Sì questo viaggio Continuerà Il vento poi Scioglie le nubi E innanzi a noi Si schiudono i sogni miei In questo grande vuoto blu È ridere insieme a te Nel cielo solo stelle ormai Che brillano, ci guidano Nel cielo solo stelle ormai Oh no, no, no Nel cielo solo stelle ormai English Translation Without shadows inside me My voice will stand up To sweep the fears That destiny will oppose Yes this trip Will continue The wind then Dissolve the clouds And before us My dreams will hatch In this big empty blue Is laugh together with you Only stars in the sky now That shine, guide us Only stars in the sky now Oh no, no, no Only stars in the sky now Trivia * The Italian name does not mean the same thing as the English one: **"Il canto di Musa" means "Musa's Song". * This song is Musa's second solo. In the 4kids version, the song is called Magic in My Heart. ** The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4kids version. ** The third is Two Hearts Forever, which she sings in Season 4 in episodes nine and fourteen. ** The fourth is Now That It's Me and You in Season 4 in episodes ten and fifteen. ** The fifth is Winx Open Up Your Heart in Season 4 in episode ten. ** The sixth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode thirteen. ** The seventh is We are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. * Musa wrote this song herself, telling about how she feels now that her mother, Matlin, is dead. * This song is the second one Musa sings of the whole series, and the second season. ** Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. ** The first one of the series is Wings. ** The third one is A Song for You for the Rai dub and This is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. ** The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. ** The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. ** The sixth one is Winx Open Up Your Heart. ** The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. ** The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. ** The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. ** The tenth one is A Kingdom a Child in a duet with Bloom. ** The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. ** The twelvth one is We are a Symphony. * It was the first and to-date only time Musa's father was seen crying. * It was the first time Musa's friends cried on one of her songs. Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Musa Category:Rai Songs Category:Winx Power Show